May We Meet Again
by mr-mrs-blake
Summary: Takes place 10 years after 2x04 Anastasia and The 100 crossover. Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

**May We Meet Again- an Anastasia and The 100 Fanfic CHAPTER 1**

**(Anastasia (1997) and The 100 Fanfic)**

**I own nothing**

**LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE**

**(ANYA IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS)**

_Soon after everyone was reunited at Camp Jaha there was an attack by the reapers, the ark leaders leaders all massacred aside from Chancellor Abby Griffin, Abby lead them to Mount Weather agreeing to an alliance in exchange for protection of Ark Citizens and their allies. During the massacre Clarke was separated, Bellamy quickly aided her in hiding from the Reapers, regrettably running away from Clarke to aid Octavia. Clarke was left alone, and while strong she would not survive on the run alone forever. With everyone else at Mount Weather, unconscious Clarke was left alone in the wood, until discovered by Anya who brings her back to camp and nurtures her back to health to find that she retains no memory. Anya renames Clarke, Lark (for the songbird), and retrains her as a grounder and a medic. The only clue to her past is a watch she had on her wrist, which had "MT. Weather May We Meet Again" inscribed on it. _

**_10 YEARS LATER_**

**At Mount Weather**

At Mount Weather, Chancellor Abby had fallen into her worst state of depression yet, she had endured her husband's death, even sending her daughter to the ground all those years ago, yet ten years later she could not fathom the horrible uncertainty of her daughter's fate. President Wallace had grown too old and considering Abby was his second in command, upon his death Chancellor Griffin would become President Griffin. Wallace could not risk instability in his successor so he appealed to the mass, during dinnertime he asked the Ark residents to remain after the meal to discuss rumors that had for many years been floating around the compound, fired by especially spirited Ark veterans. After the meal President Wallace asked Maya to wheel him out on the stage. He was only and his bones ached but when they all turned to him his voice boomed, "I have a proposition for you. We all know it has been ten years since your people and mine aligned and we have found great prosperity, but my successor, your Chancellor, is unwell of the mind, and I am growing too old for my position, it is time that we solve a long term problem."

The audience shifted at his words always wary and alert, they had been the generation that brought the human race back to the ground only to find that the human race had long since been there. "I believe it was absolve Chancellor Griffin's grief if her daughter was safely returned. And since you all are acclimated to the radiation, and familiar with Clarke, I must offer a deal, to whomever finds and returns Clarke to her mother a reward will be given. A generous reward. Weaponry, rations, anything of your choosing, and the opportunity to sit on the Council of Ark Relations. This task will not be simple, though I do hope the brave will step forward, you may rest on this but I must suggest that whoever is up for the task does come see me with haste."

Ten years ago when they first arrived at Mount Weather, all of the people wanted to go out to try to find more of their lost citizens, but President advised against it until the dust settled, but now the people were hesitant, they had families, husbands, wives, children, friends at Mount Weather. They were content with their lives.

Monty looked to Raven, who held their child, and shook his head, "We can't Raven, and you can't with your leg."

Raven looked at her child and then to her leg, "It's what Clarke would've done."

Monty frowned, "Clarke is dead Raven, and Clarke at 17 and abandoned Clarke at 27 are two entirely different people."

Bellamy frowned overhearing their conversation. _Had it been so long? _He took another swig from the bottle and threw his cards down, he had won the same old game, he took his rations, hearing the protests of his card mates and went to go find Jasper.

Stumbling through the hall Bellamy finally found his way to Jasper and Maya's bunk, he knocked on the door before barging in. Jasper sat there at a small table, reading, he turned and saw Bellamy, "Well hello."

"Where's Maya?" asked Bellamy.

"Help Mr. Wallace Jr. in the medical ward with their new lifesaving technology." Jasper said overemphasizing particular words with distaste.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bellamy smirked.

"More like trouble in a hell I continue to descend into." Jasper laughed placing his book down, "I joke, Maya is wonderful."

Bellamy smiled sadly, "So what is the problem?"

"It's stupid."

Bellamy groaned, "Come on Jasper spit it out."

Sighing, Jasper said, "It's just that I don't get to be the hero anymore."

Bellamy walked over to Jasper and sat down quickly, "What if you could be?"

"What?" Jasper had confusion written across his face.

"What if for one last time we could be the heroes?" Bellamy began to grow excited at the idea, "Were you at dinner?"

"I left when Maya did."

"They want to find Clarke." Bellamy stood up, grabbing his friend's shoulder firmly.

"Bellamy…" Jasper began.

"No! Don't say it! I know she is out there still." Bellamy slammed the bottle down on the table, "I know she is out there still. There's a reward Jasper, you could finally have a seat on the Council."

Jasper looked at the book he was reading for a moment and his eyes flicked back up to Bellamy's, "Well let's go find the girl. Let's give Mount Weather something more to talk about."

**Clarke (Lark)**

"Lark!" Clarke heard Anya yell, "Get your ungrateful self over here now."

Clarke rolled off her cot and grabbed her watch, placing it on her wrist. She looked in the cracked glass of a mirror. Her hair went to her waist and was a dark brown, dyed by Anya, feather woven in the mess of curls. She has black war paint around her eyes and highlighting her cheekbones to make her look sharp. She pulled the mask of skeleton down over her eyes, and because it was cold layered another fur coat on her back. Clarke ran down the stairs as quickly as she could to meet Anya.

Anya held out a sack to her, "Lark, your training is complete, you are leaving to join our western fishing tribe, they need a medic."

Clarke nodded, and placed the sack on her back, and extended her arm for Anya to grab, "May we meet again." Clarke said without thinking.

Anya shivered, and then squeezed Clarke's arm to the point of discomfort, "Lark! Do not repeat that Sky People language, now go. Do your job. I've trained you well, be grateful to me."

Clarke nodded, and turned and saw the tribe surrounding her, they never told her about her past but they were the life she knew, she waved one last time before stalking out of the camp.

When Anya first found Clarke she quickly decided to relocate as far away from the Reapers and Mount Weather as possible so that Clarke would never stumble upon someone, as much as Anya hated to admit it, Clarke had become one of her own.

Clarke began to walk for the west coast when she stopped to look at her watch. The time never changed, and yet Clarke wore it everyday much to Anya's distaste. It was a piece of her past, the only one she really had. Clarke unbuttoned the watch and looked at the inscription _MT. Weather- May We Meet Again _she had faint memories of the expression. So Clarke stood their puzzled, she said to herself, "I could go west and join the tribe, my fate would be determined, I'd be the false grounder girl Lark forever," she smiled to herself, "Or I could go east and maybe find this Mount Weather, maybe I could find out who I really am."

Clarke prayed that her heart would fail her, that her courage wouldn't desert her. Anya had always said life was full of choices, but she never mentioned fear. The world just seemed so fast, but she was on a journey to her past.

She knew there had to be someone there who was waiting for her. "Come on Lark, this is your chance, you just have to go."

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

At Mount Weather

Bellamy burst into President Wallace's quarters, Jasper at his heels, President Wallace smiled, "Ah, Bellamy, Jasper, welcome."

Bellamy was jittery, he had not made the best impression on the president when first arriving years ago, he was the first to try to leave Mount Weather, and since then Bellamy tried to keep his distance from President Wallace. The President smiled and grabbed Jasper's arm, "How is my dear Maya doing?"

Jasper laughed, "Perhaps you could better answer that question, she seems to spend a lot of time with you and your son."

The President beamed in amusement, "Jasper, jealousy was never a nice look on you. I recall your disputes with Lincoln well." The President turned to Bellamy, "Speaking of which, how is your sister, I heard you were to be an uncle soon?"

Bellamy looked to his feet smiling, "Yes sir, as long as everything goes well. But sir I didn't come here for-"

Wallace waved his hand, "Yes, I know why you came here, you're probably the only one restless enough for the task. Bellamy I do wish though that you would settle down, have a family, and truly be happy here. I think you'd find that would make life simpler for you and everyone."

Bellamy groaned, "We are going to go find her. But I will need guns and a few other supplies. Other than that we would be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Bellamy stuffed his hand into his pocket and felt the corner of the paper he always kept with him.

The President's lips drew into a line, and then he nodded and waved two soldiers over. The soldiers were carrying two rather large packs and guns. Bellamy smiled, guns were familiar. He reached out to grab Bellamy's wrist and pulled Bellamy down to whisper, "You need to find her, if you can't find her, don't come back, it'll just make Chancellor Griffin worse."

Bellamy swallowed and nodded, taking the bag and the gun from the soldier, Jasper doing the same. Just before they turned to leave, The President yelled, "Do not that Clarke's appearance may of changed significantly in these last years, she won't just be that 17 year old girl she was, don't expect to find her wrapped in a ribbon at that drop ship either, I believe if she were there and she wanted to, she could've found her way home. Remember to be careful, you may of forgotten the dangers that lurk outside this mountain."

Bellamy didn't have time to turn back when the President said, "May we meet again."

He had too much left to do before morning.

CLARKE (Lark)

As Clarke made her way through the woods a realization came among her, she had only enough supplies to reach the western fishing tribe, the path alone would take months on foot. She had little knowledge of the land beyond Anya's village. The forrest always soothed Clarke, she hated being trapped and walled in, the uneven terrain was one of the only familiarities in these woods, her woods had been dark, but the sunlight streamed into this one. She tracked her direction with the moss on the trees, but she realized she'd have to continue along her path at night to track by the stars. The stars were familiar too, possible more so than the forrest.

Clarke hadn't made it much further but decided she would need to collect some food. Kneeling on the ground she began examining the contents of her sack. She saw dried meats, and 3 jars of clear water, but she thought she should save those. In the bag she saw a shall wrapped around a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Clarke smiled, "Come on Lark, we can hunt."

She placed the items she discovered back in the bag with the other she didn't bother to look at. Clarke pulled the shall over her- the night would grow cold- and then strapped the quiver on her back and continued on her way. The bow that she carried had been Anya's it was beautifully crafted and balanced, the envy of any bowman.

After Clarke had hunted and collected a few berries and tree nuts, she lit a small fire to roast her newly caught dinner. She kept the small animal's pelt, she could dry it and use it for shoes later, her's would surely become worn.

Once she had eaten she laid back and slept for the night.

That night Clarke dreamed about walking through the wood, in the dream she and a boy were walking quickly looking for a building, supplies for the winter. She looked entirely different, in the dream she was blonde, and fair-skinned, with a full face, but now she had dark hair, and her face was nothing but tanned skin over bone, the angles in her face were sharp as knives. They reached an old building that they had to bust into, at first glance it seemed like a good place to stay, especially for the winter, but as they climbed down further into the building, it was rank with rotting flesh. The boy yelled and paced quickly around and then he saw a barrel full of what looked like water, but turned out to be oil, in frustration he kicked it over, and there was a familiar click of a gun hitting the ground.

Clarke startled awake and pointed in her face was a knife. There was a man above her snarling, "Who are you?"

Clarke scurried from under him, "I'm Lark, and you are?" she hissed in the grounder language.

The man laughed, "None of your concern, why are you in these woods?"

"I am simply passing through." She said hesitantly.

"By yourself?" the man asked, twirling his knife around.

"Yes," Clarke stated plainly, reaching for her quiver.

The man began laughing again, "I would not do that if I was you."

Clarke dropped her bow, "Tell me your name."

"I'm John Murphy, you filthy grounder." The mans face fell serious. "Where are you going?"

Clarke hesitated, "I am not a grounder, I am going to Mount Weather."

Clarke brushed her hair out of her face to look more civil and Murphy caught a glimpse of her watch

Murphy's head peeked up more, he would've recognized that watch anywhere, "Mount Weather? I could go with you, I have a car, it took a few years to get it going, and it's loud, but I can assure you that it's much faster than walking."

He had a devious smile on his face, "What do you say... Princess?"


	3. Chapter 3- Author Note on Absence

**Hello everyone, I am sorry I have not updated this story, I meant to over the thanksgiving break and I wanted to get multiple chapters done, but sadly an accident occurred in my family and someone very near and dear to my heart was killed in a head on collision. She died too young and I attended her funeral on thursday, it was a small church service and much to her approval they played Garth Brooks in a video montage of her life. While I was at the funeral in a fit of tears my nose began to bleed (which isn't uncommon, I have frequent nosebleeds) but it was a very concerning amount of blood so as a result, I have to go to a doctor to see about getting my nose cauterized. It isn't a painful procedure but it is a long overdo one. **

**Also coming up next week is finals, so I will be busy "studying" this week and next. **

**In other news a boy at my school was killed in a car accident as a result of drunk driving so please everyone don't drink and drive, it may not cost your life, but it can cost someone else's. **

**Also I need ideas for christmas gifts for my friends, they are all dorks, one is a nerdy dork, one is a artsy dork, and one is a high strung dork who always gives me really nice presents. So if you have ideas that is amazing. **

**Anyway the whole purpose of this "chapter" is to explain that YES i understand that I have been gone, and NO I have not given up on this story. **

**I will most likely have a chapter up by the end of the week. **

**With love, luck, and happiness,**

**Praline **


End file.
